Obsessed
by MeeShee MuhFFin
Summary: "I will have her, Axel. And you're going to help me." Kairi smiled sickeningly at the tall red-head, who felt mildy embarrassed and confused. "And how would I do that?" she cocked an eyebrow, "Get Xion on the phone..." SorXKai VanXVen SorXRox... AxXXion
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, when I thought about this, I wanted to cry. My Cousin- Mookie Muffin, Moo, her friend's mom's friend had a four-month developing baby inside of her stomach. Now, on June 8th, this baby was born. At four months. This baby died. I want to write this story because, frankly, it's a sad plot. It has a heartwretching appeal to it, and I wanted to make this idea come to live. **

**Please enjoy this story, and I'm sorry if some of the child-birthing techniques aren't wholly correct in it. **

**(NOTE: Think before you act. If you decide you want to have a child with someone, or even if it's a mistake, don't' give up on it. Care for it- It's you. It him, or her, it's your child. Once you have it, do you really want it to be ripped away?)**

**( - - - - - - )**

"_No! You can't take her from me!" Kairi screamed, clenching her lover's hand as hard as she could. She reached out with her other, for her baby. The one life she would never give up. She wouldn't allow this to be taken from her, not ever. She screamed and kicked, rocked the hospital bed. "Giver her to me! Giver her to me!" Her voice was shrill, high pitched, yet sounded so tired. So unbelievably tired, like she hadn't slept in years. Dark circles were rimming her eyes, met with the wetness of tears. Her eyes were red and shiny, yet filled with yearning and complete hopelessness. She screamed again, craning her neck to the left and sobbing. _

_She croaked one last word, "Maddy..." before slipping into dulled darkness._

She gasped aloud, looking frantically around the darkened, blue room. Her eyes swelled with fresh tears, her head down. A soft cry turned into repeating bawls, wails even. She touched her lower stomach where she and her partner had made beautiful life emerge. This flesh was bare and smooth. How she missed the fullness of her stomach, the growing lump that bulged lightly from her slightly tanned abdomen. The girl insisted that she and her partner make love once more to have that life back, to have happiness back. He only growled at her, told her to stop her foolishness and to sleep. He told her she was crazy, obsessed with childbirth. Was she? It didn't matter, she didn't care. All she wanted was her baby girl, to cradle, to kiss, to love. She had nothing, now. No one lay beside her, to cuddle and warm her at night. No one slept soundly in the other room, crying for her to need them. She was alone, and that was that.

"Kairi, dear? Is that you?" a voice rung over the speaker. The red-head pursed lips in disincline before answering. "Yes, mother. How are you? Is there anything you need?" She heard a soft sigh of pity.

"Oh, Dear. How have you been? Are you eating properly? How's the husband?" Kairi's jaw tightened, her stomach growled, and her heart ached.

"Sora's fine, Mom. Yes, I'm eating just fine. I promise, Mom." That small sigh ghosted over her mothers' lips once more. "Dear, I'm just worried. I want you to be happy, Honey. Don't you understand?"

"I know that, Mother. Thank you. I appreciate it," She, herself, knew she didn't. She hated her mother worrying for her. She hated when people worry about her, period. It agitated her and made her grumpy. She didn't even try to hide the droned tone she was using to answer.

"When's the last time you and Sora have been out, Sweetie?" the plum-sweetened voice asked, and Kairi knew her mother was in generous interest on the subject of Sora. It was true when her mother mentioned Sora being her husband. But, that had been four months ago. Now, she was alone in the house, the man she loves running wild with who-knows. She hadn't told her family that they had divorced, for her Mother and Father were much to proud of her accomplishment. They knew Sora to be a fine man, a nice and caring gentlemen. After all, he really was. Kairi knew that when her baby had miscarriaged, Sora was tired and angry. He was sad, Kairi knew this too. She never said anything, not even on the day he said he was leaving her. He had said that he couldn't take it anymore. Kairi herself, her needs, her wants. He had said she was 'obsessed', not in it for the marriage or love, but for the child. She had wept when he stormed out the door, suitcases in tow, and the car driven away. Never to fill the parking spot in front of their house, not ever to come back to her.

"Sweetie, maybe you and Sora could come to dinner with me and your Father! How fun that would be, hm?" dulled excitement filled the old woman's voice, Kairi could tell she was smiling on the other end yet forcing her voice to rough happiness.

"Mom..." Kairi was afraid to tell her mother. How could she break her heart like that? To rip out her remaining hopes of starting a functional, warm family? The woman's heart thumped painfully once more, a free hand's fingers tickling lightly over her stomach.

"Yes? Kairi? Kairi, Dear? Kairi, what's wrong?" She couldn't answer the poor woman. Kairi closed her softening eyes, a smile gracing her lips for the first time in what felt like months.

"I love you, Mom..." The line went dead. Kairi had hung up. She was tired.

Unbelievably tired... She looked at the swirling cord of the phone's connection and smiled.

"That's just it, that's... That's what I'll do," her throat closed. She cried out, taking the cord and wrapping it around her smooth neck. She tightened her grip ever so slowly, each sob she spilled sunk her heart.

She wasn't happy, she was miserable. So, why couldn't she do this?

"I..." she started looking down, "I'm going to have you, sweetie." Her voice was laced with bittersweetness, but she ment it.

So, how is this going to play out?

( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - )

**Short. Yes. I know. I choked on this ._. … I was really sad... I heard about that story from Mookie's, then I read the last page of my -GREAT-AWESOME-WONDERFULLY COMPOSED- book. So... Yeah :D?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't really know if I should continue Obsessed. I love the idea, I seriously do. This is like, something I really wanna continue. Like Jail Bait, for instance. I love this story, I love writing it, and love seeing the people who are happy with it. _

_And I like Radiant Garden'S, but don't have the patience for it. I'm sorry if some people were anticipating it, but I do promise i'll work on this bad habit. Iv come up with a plan!_

"Go away, you're too hot!" Xion complained loudly, shoving at the overly hyper red-head who had practically thrown himself against her in a tight embrace of what he called 'love'.

"I'm hot? Sweety, I know this, don't flaunt it!" he said in sing-song, pointing and waving an index finger in her direction. She rolled her icy blue eyes at her boyfriend, placing a hand on her hip as she sighed in exasperation. "You're a real pain, you know that?"

"All the more to annoy you with, Love!" he feigned a puppy-dog look and pouted in her direction. "Well, shorty, make yourself presentable. Sora's comin' over, and I think Ven is too." he walked into their small, box-like kitchen in search for food, throwing the refrigerator door open and poking his nose inside.

"I'm always presentable!" she seethed, looking in the small mirror they had backed against their round dinner table. Her hair had curled at the ends and made an almost flippy look, wich Xion thought to be cute for her. All she had to was throw on some clothes and a little mascara and she'd be _beautiful_. In her opinion, she glowed.

"Always, Sweety? C'mon, look what you're _wearing_," he exaggerated the fact that she wore black sweats and a t-shirt. How could she help it? What with Axel flaunting himself around at 5:00 in the morning and telling her to get up. It wasn't even 8o'clock yet!

He threw a bagel her way, saying she needed to 'bulk up' a bit and tossed her an impish grin before disappearing behind their bathroom door.

"Why is Sora coming so early?" she whined, biting into the cream-cheese topped bagel. She heard an evil chuckle from the bathroom, a blow dryer roaring to life, and of course, Axel ignoring her while singing show tunes to himself.

"Get ready!"

She groaned and headed to the bedroom, looking around at her clean side, to Axel's tornado-hit side. "Am I gonna have to clean up?" she yelled to him, picking up a week-old shirt of his. She made a grunt of displeasure at the uncleanliness and looked towards Axel's reappearing head.

"Y'think? Ven will go all crazy on our asses if the place isn't cleaned!"

So, with that, Xion's morning was filled with cleaning, 'presenting' herself to _four_ overgrown five-year-olds, and begging the unknown forces of whatever the hell lived up in the clouds for her to be let free from the days' torture.

Kairi snickered into the phone, nodding to what her sister was babbling on about. "I think she likes you, Nami!" Kairi almost squealed, working herself around the house to clean whatever mess had previously been there. Naminé, Kairi's little sister, was still in school and complaining about the long day. She was practically boasting about a girl in her class, how pretty she was, and how Naminé wanted, so badly, to befriend her. Kairi had caught the name "Yuffie" in her little sisters' rant, and though she wasn't worked on the idea of her sister being 'gay', she wanted to know more on this... Yuffie.

Kairi, two weeks after speaking with her mother, had decided that life was actually everyone's own personal Hell. Something good would happen, and when you reach the climax of the dream, everything would be ripped away, shredded, as if it were all a big joke.

That's a laugh. A big joke called Life.

Kairi found herself losing to her thoughts, ignoring Naminé's high-pitched giggles as she had walked into the kitchen. It was nice and sparkly, thanks to her boredom. She hummed in approval, getting into conversation about music and how the indisties were destroyed since 2000. Though her sister disagread on most points, she had to admit that rap was _awful_, and screamo could make her ears bleed.

"Nams, I have to go. I'm sorry, sweety! I'll check up on you and Yugaleechi later!" the blonde huffed in annoyance and shook her head, as if Kairi would be able to see her, and gruffed, "No, no, Kai, it's _Yuffie_!"

"Yuffie, Yugaleechi, Yoda, whats' the difference?" she chuckled, bidding her goodbye and hanging the phone up. She looked around her kitchen again, pulling out a bowl and milk, shuffling through the cupboards and coming up with the only cereal in the goddamn house: Life.

"And, _so_," Sora started, flailing his arms around wildly as he portayed a bear, "It attacked me! Came right up and mauledm e to the ground! I even have a scar to prove it," he laughed, he arm stretching straight to show a small bite mark. The room feel silent, three gawking at the four or five whitened teeth marks, before a disgruntled sigh blew from Vanitas' mouth.

"First of, It wasn't a bear. It was a cat. And, second off, you got that from Kitty-Minkies. The cat."

"That;s kind of pethetic, you're not a real man, Sora!" Xion taunted, poking a fork in his side and munching on salad. The man whined and tried convinging the party that the attack was true, when Xion's cell phone had rung out loudly and played 'Orange Hard. Disc.", which is the worst music choice in the history of phones. She slided the device out of her pocket, turning the annoying ringer off and started with a perky, "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Axel asked, peeking over her shoulder. She swatted at his head and shushed all three with her index fingers pushed against her lips , listening intently on the call.

"What're they saying?" Ven started, and eyebrow poking upwards. "Is it serious?" Vanitas questioned, taking in her puckered face.

"Xion?" Sora, of course.

"Would you three shut UP!" she growled, pressing the earpice harder against her ear and scrunching her face in exasperation. "Yeah, I'll be right down. Alright? Sure, I'll bring him. Wai- No, no." she shook her head and stared at the curling carpet of the floor and kicked the heel of her boot against it. "Alright! I'll see you then," the raven-haired girl hung up her phone and stared at the quiet trio, walking past them and grabbing Axel's car keys.

"I'll be leaving," she stated in an almost monotone voice, walking out the door and slamming it shut.

"What tied her boxers in a knot?" Vanitas grumbled, being the victim of Ven's elbowing attack.

"Did you talk with your sister?" the old woman started, weaving her fingers together to place them on the glass coffee table. She scooted forwards on the cream sofa, looking expectantly at her daughter. The blond looked down in what appeared the be shame, nodding her head and brushing her fingers through silken gold hair. It was an action of guilt, worry, and sorrowfulness. Now, Naminé had known for a while that her mother despised her, kept her locked away, releasing her for school. Though, loving her mother had made it all the more worse in her situation. The girl, including Xion, had been the only one knowing of Kairi's semi-divorce from Sora. Their mother guilted the blond to telling her, promising that she would take away most, if not everything, she possessed and loved. Even Kairi, herself. It was awful, really, living in a world where everything could vanish in an instant.

It was scary.

"She didn't say anything, much." Naminé told her softly, nervously looking up from the whitened floor to the old woman. She looked mildly displeased, shaking her head and starting, "Why can't you do things right? I told you to get information out of her, and you give me nothing. Do you _want_ to be thrown out? Why are all you gays so unreliable? You're stupid, you know that, don't you? Stupid!" she snapped bitterly, pulling away from the table to get up. When she started to walk, she paused in her step to turn to the girl, straightened the fabric of her thick, red, knee-high skirt and declaring, "By the end of the day, you'll be on the floor tonight."

The blond's hands had soon fell to her knees, clenching the exposed skin to release the emotion swelling in her chest. Slowly, she unhooked her fingers from her knees to stand, shakily finding herself walking up the house's grand staircase, following to her room. She opened the white chamber, looking around at the pictures scattered. Everything, _everything_, except the colors on paper had been tainted white. It made her sick. She wanted to leave. Oh, how badly she yearned to get away!

Though, where would she go to? Kairi? The girl wasn't stable enough to have her around. Mother had informed her this sharply.

"What can I do?" a tear rolled, tracking down her paled cheek, pooling at the tip of her chin, until more had joined. They dropped mercilessly, the pain in her chest never ceasing as the tears stained the lap of her dress.

She was in her own personal Hell.

_Yeah. YEAH! I know xD; The chap sucked. I didn't even re-read it, actually. So, if somethings' wrong, I'll just... get it done later xD; Really, it was just a filler, I'm tired, and I'm not really paying attention to what I'm writing right now and I wanted to get the second chap out already. The third will be better. Like, way better xD;..._

_Anyway, please **review**and tell me if you liked it or not. It really helps, guys! Thank you for at least having the patience with my shenanigans :3*heartheart*_


End file.
